


More Of You To Love

by one_of_those_people



Series: Promnis for the Hungry Soul [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Chubby Ignis Scientia, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Comfort, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hiccups, Horny Ignis Scientia, I literally have to do everything myself huh, I love these gays so much, I refuse to let people feel bad about their bodies in my wg fics, Insecurity, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Prompto Argentum, Switch Prompto Argentum, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, comments from y’all keep me fed, he can’t be stopped he’s too powerful, ignis is a feeder and I still stand by this, it’s soft hours in this house, no tag for that?, prompto likes getting destroyed, the twink just has no chill, yes that was a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_people/pseuds/one_of_those_people
Summary: Prompto and Ignis start to see the "results" of their relationship.  Each of them can’t help but feel a little self-conscious about it.  What will they do about it, though?Can be read on its own but will make more sense if you read “Frugality, Please”.Belly kink/weight gain/fetish fic; don’t like, don’t read, don’t bitch to me, y'all know the drill, you weren't born yesterday...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis for the Hungry Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851553
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m baaaaack and want to write more of these two being together because I simply cannot help myself and have no self-control. And made a series out of it! Because I have no life! I also just really love writing these characters a lot. They’re so endearing and adorable. And I want to inflict my gross kinks on them jfasdlkfj Which is why them gaining a little weight makes for some cute fluff. Once again, starting with Prompto, because we love our sunshine boy :)
> 
> EDIT - updated the summary for more clarification, and fixed a typo or so in the main text because it bugged me lol

The loud _smack_ on his thigh left Prompto in a state of bliss, the pain traveling and spreading into a delightful tingle in his veins. Ignis was very, very keen on his punishment tonight. If he already didn’t feel so full, he would have been cheekier in his retorts, if only to insight more of that delicious pain. As it was, he was stuffed beyond capacity and unable to think, let alone have a cohesive thought. He couldn’t even attempt to alleviate the worsening pain in his stomach with his hands tied to the bedposts. Reminding himself of that fact only made his cock throb again.

“Do you know why I’m punishing you, love?” came Ignis’ sickly sweet question, trailing his long, thin gloved fingers over the delicate hairs decorating Prompto’s navel. He then slapped it, hard, earning a mewling, needy sound from the blond. He admired the sight as an artist would their sculpture.

Promtpo took a breath in to get enough air, fiddling with the ties on his wrists. “I… I didn’t finish dinner tonight,” he admitted. The leather of Ignis’ gloves felt incredible on his skin. It was borderline addictive, the texture sure to leave a mark. 

“Mmm, correct,” Ignis said, pressing into the taut skin of his belly, using the other to move his hand down Prompto’s narrow hips towards the back of his thigh. The blond braced himself for the inevitable, trying not to shudder, yet wanting it so badly he could combust on sight. They were so gentle, Ignis’ fingers, but it was a trap. “And I thought you were quite hungry. No third serving? A pity.” 

_Slap._

Prompto whimpered out a breath, moaning as pleasure shot straight through to his leaking member. It was flushed with arousal, curving against his stomach; every small movement against it was torture. He should have known that Ignis wasn’t pleased when he just managed to finish a second serving of their dinner at camp, the strategist’s eyes narrowing in disapproval. When he had met his eyes and saw _that look_ , Prompto knew he was done for. Being only just full and satisfied wasn’t enough, not when Ignis was in charge, and he didn’t realize his mistake until it was too late. 

Who was he kidding? He fucking loved it. 

“Well, you know what I have to do now, don’t you?” Ignis said, loosening the buttons holding his gloves in place and placing them on the end table nearby. He unscrewed the cap off of a lube bottle and applied a generous amount to his digits, drinking in the sight of Prompto at his mercy. His eyes behind his glasses were borderline sinful; he was so fucking gorgeous like this, the almost clinical methods in which he operated their play. Prompto swallowed, watching the sight in a daze and licking his lips in anticipation.

“If only you had _just a bit more_ —just another dish—and you wouldn’t be in this position, now would you?” Ignis stated, surprisingly gentle in the way he began to bring his un-lubed hand down over his ass cheek, encouraging the younger boy to spread his legs. Without question, Prompto let him, trying not to look too enthusiastic if only to not ruin the fantasy. He almost yelped when Ignis’ fingers began to prep his hole, stretching his opening and making the elder boy chuckle. “How full you must be now, stuffed with cake. And even then, you can’t finish it.” Another smack of his belly, this time closer to the center, where his throbbing cock was still waiting for someone to pay attention to it. Prompto couldn’t help but keen. Ignis’ dark, low laughter at the response didn’t help with that either. “Be a good boy for me, now, and I’ll let you touch that lovely prick of yours.”

Prompto’s eyes opened wider, as though the suggestion woke him up from slumber. “Y-yessir,” he said, willingly giving himself to him, opening his legs wider.

Ignis’ smile was subdued, but extremely pleased, already coating his erection with lube. “Very good, pet.” Prompto couldn’t fully see him stretch his hole from his position, but the feeling of Ignis insert himself in him was enough to make the blond groan out the older boy’s name. He was already so full, and the sensation of being filled more was making him lose his mind. 

“Hhhh… Igni—”

Ignis slapped his thigh again, in the same place as last time. The redness was just barely going away. “What was that, now, pet?”

Prompto was quick to correct himself. The pain made it hard to focus. “S-sir, please…”

“Please, _what_?” Ignis readjusted himself inside Prompto, not moving but was struggling not to from how his legs shook with exertion. He pushed some of the blond’s hair out of his eyes, almost fully flushed against the other’s back.

“Please… _please_ … want you,” Prompto gasped out. “Want your cock… want it _so_ bad.” Ignis smiled filthily, drinking in the sight of his lover, nipping his neck roughly before starting to move. Prompto nearly screamed. 

Ignis held onto his hips with an iron grip, enough to leave mild bruises. “ _Oh_ , you’re so tight for me…”

It didn’t take long for Ignis to move in a punishing rhythm, stopping and slamming again and again to illicit a symphony of sounds out of his lover’s mouth. Prompto was thankful that his hands were tied (literally and figuratively), because he was sure that if they weren’t, he wouldn’t be able to resist the ache of his member anymore, fantasy be damned.

Ignis was, as per usual, a tease, and unable to not talk dirty. “Does my cock feel good in you, love?” he said, hands travelling to feel Prompto’s bloated belly, pinching the flesh there with a pat. “Such a gluttonous thing, wanting to be filled more and more and _more_ …” Prompto shuddered at the feeling of Ignis’ tongue on his neck, sucking a red hickey that was going to be stared at by Noctis or Gladio tomorrow for sure. He couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he was being marked. 

“Cock feels… amazing, Sir,” Prompto attempted, meeting Ignis’ thrusts. He whimpered again, pushing his face into the pillow, the constant hitting of his prostate enhanced by the weight of an overfull belly. “I’ll behave next time, I promise.”

“You had better behave,” Ignis said firmly, breathing roughly from another thrust. “Astrals know you want them to see how much you crave. How lovely it would be, for me to order you to eat, unable to stop while they watch you feed. And you can’t do anything but stuff yourself, enjoying every last morsel.” Prompto realized in horror that Ignis was slowly, ever so gently, halting his movements as he talked, his arm reaching across the blond towards the last piece of cake that had been sitting precariously on the other side of the bed. Prompto whined more when Ignis pulled himself out, ever so slightly, but still inside. It wasn’t enough to satisfy. His cock and prostate ached for him.

“Hhhh… no, please! I‘ve been good—”

“Shh, finish it for me, love,” Ignis said gently, his tone as sweet as the cake yet held a subtle poison. “You’re _so_ close. How I love to see your belly swell from indulgence.” He twirled his fingers in Prompto’s navel, patting it and giving it loving attention as though for encouragement as his other hand tore off a chunk of the slice of cake. 

“But—”

“ _Eat_ , and you’ll get your reward,” Ignis all but purred. Prompto allowed his mouth to open, letting Ignis have what he wanted, and he was met with a mouth full of spongey dark cake and a lovely buttercream frosting. The cake Ignis baked wasn’t enormous, per say, but it was small enough to eat in a single sitting if one desired. That didn’t mean, however, that it was in any way meant to be eaten in one sitting. It had been a slow-going process, to fit it all inside, but leave it to his boyfriend to be determined when he set his mind to something.

Slowly, Ignis began to move inside Prompto again, teasing him with hints of orgasm, and it encouraged him to eat more. It was exactly what Ignis wanted, and he knew it, but _gods above did he want to come_. Another handful was placed in front of him, his lover rolling his hips deliciously to penetrate. Prompto ate without complaint, humming at the taste as he concentrated on his lover’s movements. Thankfully, the slices of cake weren’t large, as it only took another handful to finish it as he lazily licking off every surface of his lover’s hands. 

The moment it was all swallowed, every crumb and piece of frosting inside, did Ignis finally untie Prompto’s wrists, kissing his way up his body as he did so. “Go on, darling, you’ve earned it.”

He didn’t have to tell him twice. It only took a few more strokes of his shaft and brushing over the head of his dick before he came, Ignis still ramming into him. His cum coated the sheets and his stomach, causing Prompto’s eyes to droop in content as he greedily pumped through his release. Ignis wasn’t far behind, his partner’s moans in response to his orgasm flying him over the edge, filling Prompto with his seed.

Sated, the cuddling that ensued was the only option left, Ignis carefully cleaning him with the same delicate hands. Prompto let Ignis do so, enjoying the feeling of being taken care of. He grunted happily when he felt his lover’s tongue clean up the cum along his bloated stomach, Ignis taking his time and humming at the taste. 

Prompto wetted his lips, mumbling small content noises, feeling along his stomach and thankful that he didn’t feel nearly as sick as other feedings. “I swear, Iggy… you keep giving me bigger and bigger things to eat.”

“On the contrary,” said Ignis, pinching a handful of Prompto’s gut as he laid himself down next to him, lazily lounging like a cat. “Your appetite is what has grown.” Ignis softly jiggled a small layer of fat near Prompto’s navel, catching the blond by surprise.

“W-what do you mean?” he asked, suddenly unsure. He didn’t feel much different, and the implications made him nervous.

Ignis chuckled, kissing the blond’s cheek, his lust-blown pupils dilated in appreciation. “Surely you’ve noticed, love.” 

Prompto looked down, hoping to see what Ignis was talking about. The suggestion, however, filled him with dread. The gunner wasn’t stupid; he understood that, obviously, with Ignis’ kink it could lead to some results that either of them aren’t keen on or intending, yet he was still hung up on the tactician’s words. Prompto felt around his stomach, occasionally brushing his lover’s hands, trying to feel around for anything he might have missed.

Ignis lifted his eyebrow at Prompto’s quiet look over, and his eyes brightened in realization. “Oh, I’m sorry, I had meant to ask: are you all right? Feeling sick? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Prompto replied somewhat distantly, pinching the flesh below his navel and on the sides, trying to figure himself out. He realized he didn’t answer his questions. “Oh, no, no, I’m totally good.” He blushed, his freckles more prevalent. “I love it when you, uh… slap me like that.”

He caught a glint of mischief in Ignis’ eyes. “Oh, you mean like this?” _Slap!_ Prompto yipped, giggling and feeling his member twitch at the feeling of his hand hit his waist.

“Hey, the love-making is over!” he said, looking thoroughly spent. “It’s sleepy time, now!”

Ignis wrapped his leg around the smaller boy, kissing up his jugular with a tantalizing grin that never failed to give Prompto butterflies. “There’s always round two, darling.”

“Noooo,” laughed Prompto, nuzzling into his collar. “Too tired… sleepyyyy…”

“Oh, if you _must_ insist.” Reaching over to turn off the lights, Prompto felt himself get swept into his arms, feeling his stomach rub against the sheets. The sensation sent Prompto right back to reality, the dizzying, intoxicating feelings of Ignis’ affection waning ever so slightly. Tentatively, he felt around his belly again, his body sideways against the pillows and satin sheets. The weight of it couldn’t help but concern him.

* * *

He was awakened by the smell of something lovely drifting through his nose. When Prompto opened his eyes, he saw Ignis up and about already, standing in the kitchen and plopping something onto the pan heating on the stove top. His stomach growled. Apparently, the cake from last night went straight through him, and the smell that he realized to be pancakes made his mouth water on command. 

Prompto, despite being extremely full the night before, couldn’t get to sleep as well as he hoped. All he thought about was the nagging suspicion that kept him going for so many years prior to their road trip. He didn’t doubt being with Ignis, and him sharing his personal kinks with him, making love when their feelings were requited. He felt so happy he could die then and there and not regret a thing. 

And _yet_ … 

He stretched, feeling his back pop as he sat up. He dared to look down, his belly rounding out slightly over the waistband of his pj’s. He was likely still a little bloated from last night, but to the touch his stomach was soft and pliant. He could count every little stretch mark that was now on full display. He wasn’t sure what to think now, as his stomach growled again, making him groan quietly in annoyance. First thing’s first: go pee.

Ignis was still busy preparing breakfast as always for the group before the rest of them arrived, though oftentimes he didn’t cook when they were at a hotel. Prompto gulped at the possible reason as to why Ignis was cooking this time.

_It’s to make you fatter, dumbass._

He shook his head. He couldn’t think like that, _won’t_ think like that. Prompto had specifically stated before that he wasn’t intending for it, and Ignis had agreed. It wasn’t even Ignis’ priority, anyway. 

…but what if?

Knowing he’d have to be up and about anyway, Prompto braved the deadly Bright Bathroom Light and squinted, using the restroom as he attempted to wake up. His chest felt heavy from his waking thoughts, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake them even as he went through monotonous tasks like brushing his teeth.

He spat in the sink, rinsing his mouth out and unintentionally looked in the mirror. He stopped, staring. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he didn’t look all that different to be honest. Prompto couldn’t help but notice that his cheeks looked softer, fuller from the added pounds, accentuating a healthy glow to his face. So, that wasn’t so bad. There wasn’t a full-length mirror to inspect himself in greater detail but looking at himself in the artificial light of the bathroom made it easier to see any changes.

His belly was a few inches larger than he remembered it to be, belly button deeper. He still felt that his abs were firm from battles on their journey, albeit hidden under a plush layer. His arms at least still looked strong, if slightly softened by additional calories. Pinching the fat there and on his sides, they formed subtle love handles, pliable and round over the waistband and jiggling when he fondled it. He swallowed to alleviate his suddenly dry throat, anxiety filtering in. 

Prompto suddenly felt very, very small.

He wasn’t sure how long he was in there, suddenly still and staring at nothing, but the knock at the bathroom door startled him. 

“Prompto?” came Ignis’ voice, muffled by the walls. Just hearing it made Prompto want to cry. “You’ve been in there a while, are you feeling all right?”

He didn’t answer, sitting on the edge of the tub with his arms wrapped around himself. He could feel every small roll, every indentation of cellulite and it made him want to scream.

There was a period of silence before Ignis said again, a bit quietly this time, “May I come in, love?”

Prompto sighed, knowing he wouldn’t leave. He could tell by his voice that Ignis was worried. As if the guy ever stopped worrying. “Yeah. Yeah you can come in.” He hated how his voice sounded weak.

Ignis entered Prompto’s space, taking in his partner with newfound concern. He walked closer, kneeling beside him at his side. “Are you feeling ill?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, just… thinking. A lot.”

Ignis studied his boyfriend for a moment, as though trying to solve a puzzle. “That’s a dangerous thing to do this early in the morning.”

Prompto snickered weakly. “Yeah… yeah it is.” A pregnant pause, Prompto not meeting his eyes. The silence was awkward, the only sounds being Ignis scuffling off the ground to sit beside him on the tub. He didn’t know what was going on but was acute enough in his observations to know that Prompto wasn’t mentally well.

“Is there somethi—”

“Am I fat?” blurted Prompto before he could stop himself, interrupting Ignis’ attempts at comfort.

Ignis blinked, confused. “I’m… what?”

Prompto dropped his gaze, as though trying to shrink even further into himself. Ignis watched as Prompto didn’t meet his eyes, hands and arms wrapping around his torso and looking uncomfortable beyond words; could see his fingers twitch on his stomach, as though trying to hide every flaw on his freckled skin. The once scrawny-looking blond was filling out now, slightly plump from his avid attention. 

Ignis paled, a rock settling in his stomach as he widened his eyes behind his glasses. 

“Oh, _Prompto_ …” Ignis said, realization hitting him. “I’m so sorry.”

Prompto looked up at him through his lashes, immediate guilt flooding him. He didn’t want Ignis to worry about him; he could take care of his own emotions, he just needed to get over it and move on. “Iggy, it’s fine, I—”

“Do not excuse this,” Ignis interrupted, his tone firm, as though he were mad at himself. “I should have never assumed when I noticed. I mistook your signals and that was poor judgement on my part.”

Prompto bit back his own tears, feeling an embarrassing flush on his chest from all of this having to happen so early in the morning. “So, like… you weren’t trying to—?”

“No!” Ignis said, a bit too loudly. He winced, regaining his composure. “Let me explain. At first, I honestly believed you were… enjoying the extra weight, when it started happening. Maybe it’s because I was so attuned to my selfish desires, but I could tell my affection for you was starting to show the more I fed you, and the larger your portion sizes became. You have been getting softer, love, and I mistook your enthusiasm in our sessions for acceptance. Again, I assumed you noticed, too.” Ignis sighed, taking off his glasses to rub one of his eyes before placing them back on his nose. “I implore you, Prompto, that none of it was my intention.”

Prompto took it in, relieved that it was all miscommunication, but at the same time, couldn’t help but feel bad about it. “Iggy… it’s not selfish to—”

“No, Prompto, it _was_ selfish. I cannot apologize enough. I absolutely should have touched base with you about any changes but didn’t. I was too engrossed in it to realize.”

Prompto nodded, understanding Ignis’ position, letting himself loosen ever so slightly as he tried to get himself to relax. He bit his lip, and couldn’t help but let himself smile slightly, letting out an amused huff. Ignis furrowed his brow.

“What?” he asked.

“Sorry, just… I’m laughing because, well… I didn’t notice initially because I was enjoying it, too. The sex is awesome, and the kink itself is fine. I guess I just… didn’t expect all of it to go to my waist so quickly. And now here I am and getting chubby again, like I’m a little kid again. I mean, I’m not like really big like I was back then but, well… yeah.”

Ignis sighed through his nose. “I’m at least relieved that I wasn’t subjecting you to sex that you didn’t enjoy, and that you didn’t want to voice in fear of hurting my feelings.”

“That’s the weird part, right? I like the idea of it and doing it, but not the result.” Prompto laughed quietly. 

Ignis took his hand, kissing his pale knuckles. Prompto couldn’t help but feel his heart swell from it. “Prompto, I thoroughly respect your boundaries based on what you’ve experienced. I’m just sorry that you had to go through it again.”

Prompto’s heart raced at Ignis’ words, joy filling him. “I’m not saying this to diminish my feelings, but, it’s honestly not as bad as it could be. I know I tend to overthink sometimes. I mean… I’m not like _fat_ fat, right?”

Ignis shook his head to himself fondly. “Prompto, your weight is inconsequential to me. To answer your question, no. At least, not in the technical sense. Although… if you don’t mind me saying, darling, what you are is absolutely _gorgeous_.” 

Ignis kissed his knuckles again, trailing his lips up towards his wrist, his forearm; Prompto could never get used to such attention, even now that they were established as a couple. The younger boy shivered at the feeling, affection filling him at the words. 

“You may find this extra weight unflattering,” Ignis continued, “or evidence of what you don’t like about yourself the most, but I cannot help but disagree. I love how you smile and how it makes your cheeks round out, showing your freckles; and the way you make me feel when you kiss me and tease me and drive me mad just by holding my hand. I adore that you managed to worm your way into my heart, aggravatingly so, in such a short period of time that I still have whiplash from it. You… take my breath away, if I must be frank. I feel very privileged to be with you, a little heavier than before or not.”

Prompto found himself choking up, he had to admit. At, what, 7 in the morning? What a time to be alive. “Ignis… you’re gonna make me cry if you keep this up.”

“Good,” Ignis said, chuckling and pecking him at the corner of his mouth. It only made Prompto’s cheeks burn hotter.

“Are you sure you’re not one of the Astrals?” he asked cheekily.

Ignis’ laugh carried throughout the bathroom. “If I am, keep it a secret, won’t you?” Prompto could only giggle, letting Ignis wrap him in a hug, the warmth from his arms further relaxing the blond into a state of bliss. “I am also okay with halting any further activities, at least in that manner with you.”

Prompto nodded in agreement. “I mean… at least enough so I can drop most of it off. It’s… admittedly too much fun to stop all together.”

Ignis kissed him fully on the mouth, pulling away to look him in his blue eyes. “It’s a deal.”

Prompto returned his kiss, eager for him now that his mood had improved. Ignis responded with a moan to his mouth, the younger boy digging his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get him closer. 

Prompto’s grin was coy when he pulled away, seeing his partner look thoroughly dazed from lust. “Heh… wanna get a quick one in before the cockblockers get here?”

Ignis practically growled with delight. “Indubitably.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries—and fails—to hide the extra pounds he denies exists from Prompto. Prompto is more than encouraging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a really mild warning here: there is alcohol consumption, but no one is drunk, and everyone is in their right mind for the *ahem* more exciting activities ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) It’s more of an excuse for Ignis to drink something with a high calorie count lmaoooo

Depending on the day’s activities, or even the daily temperature and climate, the human body had a tendency to fluctuate to environmental changes. It was rare for it not to morph—grow or shrink, move and readjust—so long as the routine was the same, without a significant difference in presentation. Overall, nothing to worry about. It was natural. Because of these valid, logical observations, it was easy for Ignis to put on his usual pair of pants and dismiss the reason why it was digging into his sides more than usual.

Water weight was an easy conclusion to make, thus easy to deny. Leide was hotter than hell as always and staying hydrated was a priority to everyone. Drinking a lot of water, as well as stopping at the Crow’s Nest to have a meal that was likely loaded with additional sodium, most likely resulted in the pressure against his abdomen. 

It became a poor explanation when he felt his trousers grow even tighter as another week went by and they weren’t in Leide anymore.

It didn’t help that every morning, without fail, his stomach would growl loud enough to wake him up prior to his phone alarm, refusing to let him go back to sleep. Prompto’s insistence to spoil him, if only for his own benefit and for his lover, caused his stomach to expand, obviously used to a greater intake of calories. Ignis would let his partner hand-feed him bites of their meals, sips of his drinks, and off his own body when the promise of a hotel bed was in order. It encouraged his growing appetite to eat more than usual, if only to keep himself satiated. His attempts to stop this only made his stomach whine an hour after every meal, as though a normal sized portion offended it. And so began the endless cycle of devouring bigger meals, only to feel hungrier, and swallowing even more to account for that, too. He’d be lying if he thought the heavy, lethargic feeling didn’t leave him aroused and content, stuffed and ready for a nap, but at what cost? 

No, he thought. It was fine, there was nothing to worry about. He could control it, he just needed to be more vigilant and attuned to his needs. He had other people who relied on him, after all. 

The four of them had been driving on the road for hours before deciding to stop at another outpost. The complaints of hunger from everyone, and quietly to himself, were the primary cause. The time indicated that it was around lunch time, anyway. Their constant travels in the car across Lucis was tiring everyone out, including Ignis himself, and the rest stop was necessary if it meant he wouldn’t attempt murder. 

It was uncomfortable to sit in chairs or stools now, feeling his trouser button push against his stomach regardless of its fullness. He could feel more flesh there, hanging over the hem slightly even with his tucked in dress shirt hiding it, and it bugged him endlessly. It was such a minor, insignificant thing yet it was an annoyance all the same. 

And his stomach was growling again, _wonderful_.

Irritated, he adjusted his pants to let the button sit above his navel, where it wasn’t causing much of a problem. It made his pants sit strangely, but it was nothing too out of the ordinary. He only focused on his order of Kenny’s salmon, a guilty pleasure that he never turned down whenever they stopped at an outpost.

He felt Prompto grab his fork instead before he could stab his cut of fish, offering a gentle invitation. He could only smile, a quiet confirmation, before being lovingly fed a bite of his meal. To anyone else, it was gentle affection, yet to them, it was a tantalizing insinuation for more. Ignis never grew tired of it, how teasing Prompto could be, knowing his desires. He couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Prompto’s growing belly, still plump from indulgence and filling in the tank top he wore even though he wasn’t full. Several pounds ago it was looser, still tight fitting but was baggy enough to flow easily, yet now it was getting a touch too small on him. The sight never ceased to make his mouth water. 

Prompto seemed to smirk at this, discreetly giving the fat a pinch through his shirt just to make his lover squirm, knowing that it excited him. It worked, seeing his partner looking well fed, and it was because of _him_. He knew Prompto didn’t plan to keep the weight, but he couldn’t help but yearn anyway. He was going to enjoy it while it lasted, and it was a beautiful sight indeed. Finally, relaxing in his seat with his friends, he could satiate some of the gnawing hunger he’s had for several miles, Prompto giving him another delicious forkful of food—

“Ew, can you guys not be lovey-dovey for five minutes?”

And now it was ruined. Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes in front of his liege.

“Quit being such a prude, it’s not like they’re butt-fucking on the bar table,” Gladio _oh so eloquently_ added. 

“If you’re both _quite_ finished,” Ignis said, irritable as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Noct raised his eyebrows. “Chill, Ignis, I was just kidding around.”

Ignis wasn’t patient today. He was uncomfortable in his clothes, he was beyond hungry, he wanted Prompto’s attention, and he didn’t want interruptions. He was about to say all of that, and probably in a tone that would be beyond snarky and pretentious, but his partner thankfully came to his rescue.

“Yeah, Iggy, Noct’s just mad he’s not getting laid.”

Gladio snorted into his soda. “Poor Luna… she’ll never find her prince charming. I wonder where he could be?”

“Somewhere… out there…” Prompto said conspiratorially with a hand stretched towards the horizon, snickering as Ignis felt the fork in his mouth. Oh, Prompto was going to get a lovely reward for this later. Not that he couldn’t talk back to his prince, but the action was not nearly as satisfying as watching others do it on his behalf.

Noctis rolled his eyes in his typical gloomy fashion unbecoming of a royal. “Why do I hang out with you guys?”

“Because we’re your bestest, _bestest_ friends, Noct,” Promtpo said, egging him on with a condescending smile. “And you love us _soooo_ much.”

Noctis groaned but was on the verge of laughing. “Oh, fuck off, Prom.” Prompto only chortled, shoving the prince good naturedly as the two descended into a play fight. Gladiolus was being particularly unhelpful, in that he simply chuckled at the sight and shoved them away whenever they got too rambunctious near his plate. 

Oh, now _that_ wouldn’t do. Ignis sighed; leave it to him to keep them in line. 

“All right, all right, settle down,” the chamberlain said, if a tad grumpily, hoping they didn’t knock over something they’ll have to pay for. “Please eat so we can get back on the road.” Prompto side-eyed him with a smirk, returning to his plate, though didn’t continue the activity of feeding him much to his disappointment. He probably didn’t want to be teased again. The group’s ‘bullying’ only increased when they found out the two of them were together, though done for kicks and not due to the nature of their relationship. If the prince or Gladio had anything negative to say about it, Ignis was sure to let them know during training, ass-kicking required. Thankfully, he kept good company.

Ignis finished his meal, feeling better already and not nearly as famished. He felt satiated, though he could surely eat more if he desired. Unfortunately the pressure didn’t dissipate, and instead intensified. The button over his navel was becoming uncomfortable again, now that he had a full stomach. Leaving the diner and standing up didn’t seem to help, either. It was tight no matter what, the flesh of his stomach moving as he walked. He couldn’t understand how a simple meal, one he’s had many times before, could make his pants so tight. Ignis sighed; driving more will surely leave a permanent indentation on his stomach for the rest of time.

Prompto was quick to jog up to his side, his hand wrapping around his waist and joining his gloved hand with his. It immediately warmed his chest, inspiring him to plant a kiss on the blond’s head. Ignis was also hyper aware of the way Prompto snaked their joined hands closer to his midsection, his palm offering a gentle squeeze to flesh that Ignis didn’t realize existed. 

He couldn’t help but feel just a smidge of doubt over his problem.

* * *

“Damn, Iggy, you can pack it away when given the chance, can’t you?” Gladio said, placing the empty stick back on the cooking station to be cleaned.

The man in question paused his descent on his fourth skewer, eyeing Gladio with a questionable scowl as though to dare question him again. “I’m _hungry_ , Gladio, so naturally I made more than usual.”

“Did it help your piss poor mood today?” the shield quipped back playfully.

Noctis sipped his beer with a shake of his head. “Aw, leave ‘em alone, Gladio. Let him be a sourpuss.”

Ignis fixed them both with a glare sharper than his daggers. “I’ll have you know I’m quite happy, especially with _someone_ cuddling into me.” He turned his head towards his lover, who had his arms wrapped around the older boy while they rested against Prompto’s bright yellow chocobo. He proceeded to make a show of giving him a wet kiss on his cheek and down his neck, having momentarily put down the skewer on his plate to do just that. Prompto giggled into his affections, sneaking a kiss in as well. 

Gladio nearly choked on his beer from laughter at the look of disgust on Noctis’ face. “Get a room, you two!”

“Please, not in front of my innocent, naïve eyes,” Noctis said dramatically.

“Oh no, I intend to show you all just _how_ happy I am, if you plan to stick around,” Ignis said with a filthy grin, having let go of the younger man’s lips with a pop. Prompto was blissfully content, letting it all happen and smirking in delight. 

Noctis nearly threw his phone inside the tent, having made up his mind. “Sometimes I wish you guys were still single. You at least weren’t gross.”

Prompto flipped him the bird, lips having since relocked with Ignis’, nearly making Gladio shoot beer out his nose. Ignis assumed he might have indulged for the rare moment of having alcohol at a campsite, given how amusing he found all of this. He was halfway through his second beer of the night himself and felt pleasantly euphoric. He couldn’t really blame Gladio for the group’s playful mood, having now had their fill. He went back to finishing his skewer once he separated his mouth with Prompto’s, craving the peppery flavor of the anak meat. His hunger was still painfully palpable and won out over anything else. 

“Leave my man alone, dude!” Prompto said with a smile, practically squishing himself against Ignis as though he were his favorite toy that was going to be taken away. 

“Yeah, well, I’m beat, so g’night loverboys,” Noctis said, already having went in the tent to escape their blatant PDA. “You can keep Ignis all to yourself. Astrals know he can hang out with someone other than me for a change.”

Gladio chugged the rest of his beer, crunching the can, and tossing it into a plastic bag nearby meant for recyclables. “Y’know… if you guys just wanted some quality alone time, you could have just said it.” 

“I’m not listening!” came a muffled shout from the tent. 

Ignis and Prompto chuckled together. “I mean, if you really wanna know…” Prompto said with a lilt in his voice, sounding purposefully loud just to piss Noctis off. “I _kinda_ want this man all to myself tonight.”

Ignis felt one of Prompto’s hands attach itself to his hips, gently and discreetly massaging the soft flesh there. It made him tense up, the reminder prevalent in his mind again. He hoped his body language didn’t give himself away. He leaned his head against Prompto’s shoulder, focusing on his scent rather than his anxiety. 

Gladio held up his hands, as if in defeat. “Say no more.” He stood up and made his way to the tent, stumbling slightly. “At least find someplace quiet, yeah?”

“Preferably somewhere far away,” Noctis said, already sounding halfway asleep. 

Prompto only winked with a thumbs up, getting a big laugh out of the giant of a man before he took the reins of their chocobos, leading them down the rock to an area for them to rest for the night. After the fact, he skulked into the tent with an irritated Noctis, intending to sleep.

It left the two lovers alone, with Ignis stewing in his thoughts. He had finished off his skewer with some difficulty, feeling a little overfull and bloated from both the meal and from his indulgence of beer. He would have much preferred a wine or scotch, but Gladiolus insisted on having his favorite brand at the outpost before their final resting place for the night. He couldn’t help but indulge in it, too, despite his usual need to stay levelheaded. However, he was feeling better than before now that they were no longer in a cramped car, his earlier aggravation dissipating. 

He had tried to ignore how uncomfortable his trousers were getting throughout the day, but the idea of unbuttoning his pants without taking them off was enough to make him scoff. For gods’ sake, he wasn’t raised in a barn. It would be lovely though, he thought, to finally free his stomach from being contained all day. He hated that he felt aroused by it.

Prompto was looking contemplative, having snuggled close to him near the fire. “Gladio’s right though, you’ve definitely been packing it away lately. Got another leg hidden somewhere?”

Ignis finished off his second beer, placing the empty can next to his equally empty plate. He hiccupped. “Suppose I’ve been rather peckish lately,” he said vaguely, suspicious that his activities with Prompto as of late were the cause of his increased need for indulgence. Like hell he was going to admit it, though. “Travelling does work up an appetite, I think.”

Ignis did not like Prompto’s satisfied smirk, as though he knew what was going through Ignis’ mind. “Yeah, it sure does.”

Prompto was particularly touchy-feely tonight, wanting to hold and squeeze and feel his way up Ignis’ body. He would otherwise enjoy it, eager at the invitation to fuck his boyfriend senseless, but the moment Prompto sneakily drifted his hand across his stomach, feeling for his trouser button, Ignis made himself known that he wanted to get up from his spot on the ground.

“Erm… perhaps we should at least clean up first, before we find a hotel?” Ignis offered, gracefully standing up with purpose as though he didn’t just make that up on the spot. 

Prompto looked startled, but undeterred. “Sure, good idea. Don’t want to leave shit around for scavengers.”

Ignis felt bad for the interruption. His lover’s hands were soft and warm against his belly, but the reason for that fact wasn’t something he was willing to dwell on quite yet. And so he tidied, Prompto helping him do so. Ignis admired how, even prior to their bond, Prompto tried to assist him in tasks even if the results weren’t always the greatest. He smirked at the fact that he only let the blond do so because it meant he could be closer to him, enjoying his aura as a growing plant would the sun.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Prompto said, nudging Ignis’ side as he put dirty dishes in a pile off to the side to be washed later. 

Ignis’ eyes were fond. “You. I appreciate your help.”

Prompto smiled, the expression making his eyes squint. “Of course, I’m here to please!” He blinked in surprise when the sounds of a grumbling stomach loudly declared itself, confusing him. He massaged his belly, mumbling a burp. “Oops, sorry.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Ate too much, did we?”

Prompto waved his comment away. “Nah, not really, it’s just the stupid beer. Don’t know what Gladio likes about it. It tastes awful but like… you just keep drinking it anyway? For some reason?”

Ignis laughed, finding that too relatable. “Isn’t that the point?” He wetted his lips, drawing himself closer to Prompto and pinching his sides, adoring the pudge there and how it sat atop his pants. It was just so cute. “I don’t mind the beer so much if it makes you look so edible, darling.” Prompto’s breath hitched when he patted the underside of his gut, making the blond squeal. 

Ignis remembered himself at the last second, clearing his throat as he stopped his advances. He kicked himself at the fact that he should have watched his words again and shrunk away. He should have known that Prompto was uncomfortable, especially after when they last talked about their exchange. How foolish of him to—

“Hey… Iggy?” Prompto said, his tone light with a kind smile, interrupting Ignis’ self-deprecation as though he noticed the change in his demeanor. Prompto grabbed his hand. “Just wanted to let you know that uh… well… I feel bad for overreacting a few weeks back. About my weight and all. It’s okay to enjoy it, you know.”

Ignis was quick to defend. “Prompto, you have nothing to—”

“Just listen, please? I promise it’s nothing bad, I was just explaining that, well… I kinda got used to it now?” He laughed quietly, a palm on his gut, still swollen from their dinner and looking soft and touchable. Ignis’ fingers twitched, itching to feel it, itching to cup Prompto’s softer freckled cheeks. Oh, how he found him so endearing like this. “My anxiety got the better of me that day, and I really freaked out. I’ve been so worried for years about my weight, but… well, now that I’m in a better place, it’s made me think a lot these past few weeks. I don’t feel as self-conscious now, not when I have you guys in my life and I’m happy.” He grabbed Ignis’ hand, allowing him to feel his way around underneath the fabric of his tank top. “I got a bit attached to this extra padding, in a way. It’s like having a pillow around your waist!”

Ignis’ smile was beaming, not resisting an urge to lift and drop the fat around Prompto’s middle, pecking him on the lips. To see Prompto this way ceased any lingering worries he’s had. “Indeed. I am also extremely thankful that you’re not still upset. I thought I sensed something change, with how you react to my advances, hence my behavior as of late. I’ve been worried that it was too much for you.”

“It’s no sweat, Igster,” Prompto said, kissing him back. He leaned in closer at his ear. “Besides… there’ll be more to grab when you ride me.”

Ignis chuckled darkly. “Mmm, how I’d love to feel just how lovely and soft you’ve gotten, darling.” He gently patted it, massaging his fingers into his flesh as Prompto hummed in content. Ignis felt his lover’s hands wander around his own body again before he could stop him, their close contact making it easy for Prompto to return the favor.

“Speaking of which,” came Prompto’s coy remark, fiddling with the button of Ignis’ trousers again. “Nice to see you’re, uh… eating well yourself.” 

The defensiveness of his tone surprised him. “I beg your pardon?”

Prompto giggled, enjoying Ignis’ flustered expression, his fingers dipping beneath his jeans to feel slight indentations on his skin. “You seemed uncomfortable today, that’s all. Pants looked, well…” He trailed off, removing his fingers to feel the swell of his lover’s ass. “…a little _too_ tight, even for you.”

Ignis swallowed hard, the touch setting his skin on fire even beneath fabric. He ignored the blush, clearing his throat. “Oh, please. You saw me during dinner. I simply ate too much.”

Prompto snickered. “Yeah, you eat too much all the time now.” 

He huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re being silly. _This_ is silly. Really, Prompto, the implication that I could allow myself to gain weight is preposterous.” 

Prompto’s smile faded, watching as Ignis continued to clear the cooking station of any items, sans the lantern. There was a rigidness in Ignis’ body language that he hadn’t seen in a while, prior to their time together. A sign that he was trying to keep himself together for the sake of everyone else. He knitted his brow. “Iggy… are you… are you embarrassed about it?” 

Ignis didn’t answer at first, once again readjusting his pants so they could fit better. He despised the heat on his face. “Perhaps a little.”

“But why?” Prompto asked, rubbing his shoulders from behind.

The strategist sighed in irritation, purposefully not facing him. “Prompto—” 

“If you’re going to say it’s because you’ll look different or because I won’t find you attractive anymore, you’re being dumb,” the blond said honestly. 

“It’s not that, necessarily,” Ignis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Then what’s the problem? You’ve always got into it when I give you food.” 

Ignis didn’t meet his lover’s eyes at first. It was embarrassment on the surface, but inside he felt conflicted, especially with the obvious desire pooling in his gut at the implications. And, okay, perhaps he was worried that a change could alter things too much between the group, as he was one of the primary people who cared for them all. He already hated change, so overall his perspective of the situation was even confusing _himself_. 

“It’s… unbecoming of me as the royal advisor,” he went with instead, to the best of his ability to illustrate his thoughts. “Understand that I am in debt to the king’s life, love. I must be in top form, always on time, always exact. An error of judgement on my part for his health and safety could have drastic consequences. Protecting Noctis is required of me, and a deterrent like _this_ ”—he pinched his soft stomach between his fingers—“is unacceptable.”

A pause. 

And then Prompto spluttered with laughter, seemingly unable to stop, a hand to his chest as he braced himself against his cooking station. Ignis was surprised that Noctis or Gladio weren’t telling them to shut up by now. Perhaps they were deeper sleepers than he gave them credit for. “Iggy,” said the blond, trying not to giggle again, “don’t you _dare_ tell me you don’t get off on this, not even a little bit. Responsibly or not, you love it and I know it.”

Ignis didn’t answer, too speechless to say anything. He didn’t want him to have the satisfaction. 

“Oh my gods, he doesn’t even admit it…”

“Are you finished?” Ignis said, putting another item away and growing irritated. 

“Nope!” Prompto said, pulling his boyfriend towards him and hugging him close, much to Ignis’ annoyance. “For once, Ignis, you don’t have control over something, and doesn’t it just _piss you off_?”

Ignis tried to get his partner off him, but Prompto was deceptively strong. Even fattened by Ignis’ pampering, his strength remained. Training never dissipated, after all. “At this point, my dear, it’s working. Let go of me and I might still take it easy on you at the hotel, hmm?”

Prompto kissed him behind his ear, fitting his head between his shoulder blade and neck. “You’re hot when you’re mad, so I can’t complain. Feel free to do the opposite.”

Ignis actually growled this time. “If only I found your constant teasing over something as inconsequential as my weight just as—" 

_Pop._

Ignis stopped, blinking and feeling his face flush hot again, instinctively freezing. Sure enough, Prompto’s clever hands were at the now opened trousers, the loosening fabric bringing immediate relief. He didn’t realize just how tight they became, and the feeling of his belly being free was incredible. Prompto ever so gently opened the buttons of his dress shirt, eager to feel skin there. He really shouldn’t underestimate his partner, making him this… this _mellow_ , and so easily. The urge to surrender was overwhelming, especially when Prompto felt so warm and safe. 

He could just feel Prompto roll his eyes. “Breathe out, Iggy, for gods’ sake.”

Ignis looked down, noticing that he was still holding it in, as though his pants were still buttoned. He let himself relax, watching with excitement as his belly rounded into a chubby curve; with his shirt unbuttoned, it was on full display. The extent of his gain was palpable now, a small layer of fat dipping through the flaps of his opened trousers. His stomach was bloated from dinner and alcohol, yet despite this he felt a plumpness below the navel, the feeling of it soft to the touch and deepening the look of his belly button. It wasn’t ample, not when he was so slender, yet the difference made the change all the more prevalent. Prompto couldn’t resist giving it an affectionate pat, squeezing the small love handles forming above his hips. 

Ignis would be lying if he said he wasn’t so stupidly turned on he could have a stroke. He felt his own belly, a pleasurably thrill shooting through his spine at the sensation of pinching flesh there. He couldn’t recall a time he had ever felt that before, having such softness. Had he really been _that_ gluttonous? Oh, fuck, even asking himself that question was arousing and not helping the situation at all. 

“Six above, Iggy…” Prompto said, one of his hands sneaking around to spank his rump. “Even your ass is filling out.” Ignis yelped, covering his mouth to avoid making too much noise, blushing so much he was sure he looked like a Lucian tomato. “I knew you gained but… shit, it’s really showing, isn’t it?” The blond took pleasure in feeling Ignis’ growing paunch, jiggling it slightly. Ignis was quickly growing addicted to the feeling. 

Staring down at his own belly, seeing it look stuffed and round, it really was inevitable that Ignis felt himself harden, his erection tenting his trousers. He shuddered out a breath at the feeling of Prompto ever so slowly pulling down said trousers, and it made him harder feeling that it was more difficult to do so than normal. 

“ _Oh_ , would you look at that,” Prompto said with faux surprise, trailing just one finger down his pubis, and under his tenting member. Ignis shuddered, resisting the urge to touch himself. “Pot, meet kettle.” 

Ignis let out a shaky breath. He cleared his throat, finding it was dry. “Prompto—” 

“Just admit it,” Prompto continued to tease, listening to Ignis’ heavy breathing. The blond knew he won, and he hated it, but also _he wasn’t the least bit upset_. “You love the feeling of it, stuffing yourself and having to hide it, because then you’ll have to acknowledge that you’re not as opposed to losing control as you think you are.” _Smack._

Good _gods_ , Prompto had learned a thing or two about dirty talk from him, that much was certain. Then again, the younger boy knew how to push his buttons by now. It was as good a time as ever to get his tactics thrown back at him, and he was far from complaining.

Ignis tried again, swallowing his saliva. “Six, Prompto… if you don’t get in the damn car _right now_ —”

“What for? Here is just fine with me,” Prompto said, his eyes blown with hunger as he eyed Ignis’ cooking station with renewed interest. Ignis laughed breathily, licking his lips and slack jawed with arousal. Even with his tighter trousers making it difficult to undress, he couldn’t have gotten them off fast enough. Prompto tugged the trousers lower, grabbing the fabric of his underwear as well. “You won’t admit it, yet here you are… eager to spread those legs for me.”

The shudder that went through him raced straight to his groin. “Prom… Prom I want you—”

“Say no more, handsome,” Prompto purred, pushing the advisor’s back down roughly, his chest flush with the table surface. Ignis moaned, spreading his legs wider, wanting to be filled even more than he was now. Ignis felt his lover drag the back of his underwear down, the other hand putting his arms behind his back and holding it there. 

A cap opened.

“You… you were keeping lube in your pocket?” Ignis asked, squirming slightly as he felt his partner’s hands wander, grabbing his ass with a fierce grip. 

Prompto giggled, guilt as charged. “At this point, babe, I keep it there even when we’re _fighting_. Juuuust in case.”

The mere implication of that very nearly made Ignis lose his mind.

“Mother of Eos, Prompto, _please_ —” He squirmed on the table, impatient and hearing the wet sounds of Prompto lubricating his erection. Ignis had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming when he entered him, Prompto’s nails scratching a trail down his shoulder blades as foreplay. 

Well… at least Prompto didn’t waste any time.

“Hhh… _yes_ , just like that, love,” he said, delirious already as Prompto rolled his hips deliciously. Ignis could feel his plush stomach occasionally against his bum, and it inspired another jolt of pleasure to run straight to his prick. To feel his own softness, his own belly against the edge of the table, and making pain blossom there was just as incredible. His eyes rolled back into his skull as Prompto hit him _just right_.

Prompto’s rhythm was consistent enough that every thrust made his tented cock hit the underside of the table, making Ignis bite his lip at the sensation. Combined with his prostate being demolished, the rubbing on the hard surface was almost too much. He kept seeing white splotches in his vision, the pleasure mounting. 

He swallowed, hard. “’M not… not gonna last…”

“Then I won’t touch,” Prompto said, just as breathily, retreating his hand from his back where it was occasionally fondling his love handles. Judging by how he was moving, Ignis knew he was close. His throbbing cock was hot in his hole, his breathing quickening. And then suddenly, Prompto came, surprising even the blond as he clamped a hand over his mouth to avoid shouting while his seed filled him. Ignis moaned out pitiful, lustful noises. And yet, even as Prompto brought himself down, Ignis was still painfully hard, and _so close_. Prompto’s cum was leaking from him, yet he didn’t bring himself to care about the mess when it was only further arousing his need to orgasm. 

“In the car,” Prompto said, eyes glassy, as he yanked Ignis’ head back up. Ignis was practically vibrating with excitement, drunk off of his edged high, that he stumbled to get his trousers back on before being dragged by Prompto to the Regalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are Ignis’ chapters always so long every time I write them?? XD And uhhh… I decided on a chapter three because The Boys Are Hungry and the story just started writing itself owo I'm sad I didn't get any comments from chapter 1 so please tell me what you guys think so far! It makes me so happy uwu
> 
> I’ll be honest here and say I’ve been in a similar position to Ignis. I’m naturally slender with a high metabolism (yeah, yeah, irony lmfao), so when I was in my last relationship and gained around 5-10 pounds (give or take), I was like, “mmmm yay tumby teehee” but the other half of me felt self-conscious and off since I was so used to being such a twig. Whether I gained weight from happiness or from indulging more around my partner I can’t tell you, but most of Ignis’ feelings about his own weight was inspired by personal experience and stuff I’ve felt before. Life Imitates Art.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s hungry, so Ignis indulges him. And then Ignis indulges himself. As well as offers a proposition of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer, irl stuff happened. That and for some reason this was harder to write/get down. Hopefully it doesn't feel rushed, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I'm happy with how it turned out in the end tho :)

It didn’t take long at all before Ignis was coming in the driver’s seat of the Regalia, Prompto eagerly swallowing down his orgasm with a moan of delight. The moment his member stopped throbbing, spilling his seed, did Prompto lift his head and release him with a wet pop. His smile was smug, eyes looking dazed from his initial high at the haven. By Ignis’ own expression, he had a right to be proud of himself. Prompto licked his lips, bringing his lover in for a kiss. Ignis moaned at the taste of himself on his mouth.

Prompto gazed at him through hooded eyes once he parted, his eyes darting to Ignis’ lips and then down the road. He cracked a mischievous smile. “Is it weird that I’m wanting something to eat after seeing you this fucking horny? Because suddenly I’m really freaking hungry.”

Ignis’ laugh had to be covered by his arm to avoid bringing attention to whatever could be outside in the night. “I’d be more than happy to feed you, darling.” He pulled him impossibly closer, avoiding the steering wheel, sucking a love bite on his neck where it would clearly be visible to anyone who looked. Ignis knew Prompto loved being marked, loved having evidence on his person. “It’s a date. I could use a… helping myself.”

Prompto sat back in his designated seat, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “I thought you were super full?”

Ignis started the engine. “You sound as though that’s stopped me before.”

Prompto was really starting to like Ignis’ recent behavior, threading his fingers with his over the shift in anticipation. He couldn’t contain his glee.

Thankfully for them, they had camped close to Lestallum, and if there was one thing they knew about the city, it was that the food was _beyond_ good. The few times they had ate there and discussed local hunts and information was enough to warrant multiple visits. Plus, Prompto loved the spicy food served, and every time they visited to see Iris he couldn’t get enough of the hottest offerings in town. 

Suddenly it felt different, with the intentions they had in mind, Ignis especially. Prompto knew he would be beside himself at the amount the blond was planning to consume, and to watch Ignis become putty in his hands was practically cathartic. The fact he can do that to _Ignis Fucking Scientia_ was a massive ego boost.

For Prompto’s love of spice, they decided on the Tostwell Grill. There weren’t as many options as other locations but Ignis couldn’t say no to Prompto; he wanted to spoil him just as much as he was being spoiled. If that meant giving him every spicy food option in Eos, he’d do it. It didn’t help that Lestallum had an innumerable number of vendors to grab snacks, and that in itself was quite the temptation that they both couldn’t squash.

Prompto couldn’t help but get plenty of small takeaway items, mostly bags of sweet roasted nuts, a flavorful bread that came with a side of a cheesy bean dipping sauce, and the skewers that he recalled Noctis trying on their first day there. The portions were generous, but it took no time at all for the two of them to gulp it down, filling their stomachs even more. It left them content, but it wasn’t nearly the end of the night. They were only mere distractions, after all. The night was cool enough to take a stroll, the music of the street vendors livening up the industrial—yet rustic—atmosphere, and for once the humidity wasn’t as stifling. It proved to be a good night for the two of them to spend time together, even if they already were attached at the hip. 

Prompto wasn’t planning anything in particular, not wanting to gain weight again, but being around his boyfriend was relaxing him far too much, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop. Eating had been a chore for him for far longer than he cared to admit, and as he had told Ignis: he was happy and feeling _so confident_. He could enjoy himself again, and it made his chest feel warm. So what if he was carrying around extra weight? Who cared when he felt good? And wasn’t on the verge of a panic attack? As far as he was concerned, he had life made. 

Ignis, coupled with his full stomach and the general humidity of the city, was flooded in a daze of serotonin and a cloud of general drowsiness, the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand filling him up even more. He felt so _relaxed_ , so _free_. To feel like this was so strange. He wondered if he could have spent more time smelling the flowers, so to speak. Everyone chewed him out for being aloof, even cold, in the Crown City, yet in the span of several weeks outside of the wall he felt his defenses slipping, no thanks to a bubbly blond. 

_What’s happening to me, anyway?_

He couldn’t help but smile to himself. Maybe he didn’t have to know.

They finally walked their way to The Tostwell Grill, their bellies feeling a little too full for comfort due to the many snacks Prompto encouraged them to eat on their way there, yet their intent wasn’t lost. They sat next to each other, holding hands and clinging close, cluing to everyone with eyeballs that they were on a date. Ignis was thankful that this side of Lucis was so accepting; if he had done this while visiting his parents, it wouldn’t have gone nearly as well. Their orders were on the tips of their tongues the moment the waiter came by, having been there enough to know the menu when it was small and easy to remember. 

“Extra spice, hmm?” Ignis said to Prompto, amused. “Do you need a bucket just in case?”

Prompto shoved him, earning a snicker from the older boy. “Knock it off, I can totally handle it. You know me, I love spicy food.”

“True,” Ignis agreed, sipping his water. “But I do recall how your eyes watered at the edges the last time you had the seasoned midgarsormr, sans the additional spice.”

Prompto chuckled, fingers tracing the trail of buttons down Ignis’ purple shirt, feeling how form-fitting it was around his waist now. It looked good on him. “Well, we are indulging tonight, aren’t we? So why not?”

Ignis snaked a hand around Prompto’s waist, grabbing a handful of his partner’s stomach. “I can’t wait to see it, then.” Prompto wasn’t letting Ignis get away with it, as he let his own fingers dip between the buttons, feeling his own softening belly. Ignis hummed quietly, enjoying the touch, looking so utterly at peace that Prompto couldn’t help but kiss his cheek. Somehow Prompto should have known he was doomed from the start, when Ignis constantly looked fuckable (at least in his opinion).

Soon enough, Ignis’ order of the offal stew and Prompto’s spicy skewers were placed on the table. They barely exchanged a glance before they were quickly devouring it. They didn’t even feel hungry, not anymore at least, yet they inhaled it as though they haven’t had a meal in days. It was all part of the appeal.

Ignis hummed at the taste of his own stew, which was spicy as well but only delightfully so and not enough to gag. It wasn’t so spicy that he couldn’t even taste the flavor, and that was a major relief. Stuffing servings in his mouth and feeling it hit his stomach was starting to become challenging, even though he was already overfull to begin with, but he had had _plenty_ of practice. Burping a few times to clear some air, he licked his lips and brought the bowl to his mouth, drinking the remaining broth in several gulps. He sighed deeply when the bowl was clean, his back against the chair and arm draped over the side lazily. In any other circumstance he would have scolded Noct if he were slouching the way he was now, but he was just too full to think about hypocritical behavior. He slowly felt around his swollen belly, noticing that his dress shirt was already growing too tight around his middle. He struggled to keep his own eyes open, feeling slow and sluggish.

He glanced to his lover, who was unfortunately not going at the same pace as he was. Prompto was, as expected, struggling with his spicy meal. He could barely get through his skewer without sipping his water or taking a bite of the bread they provided (probably out of pity, but Ignis didn’t bring it up).

He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying his meal, but Prompto was not expecting what Lestallum’s version of ‘extra spice’ was. It was almost unbearable, even for him, and he kicked himself at underestimating his meal. He coughed again once he managed to swallow the last bite of one of his skewers. It was delicious, of course, as always; but the boiling lava that was supposed to be its added flavor was borderline painful.

Prompto started on the second, wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes as he attempted to breathe through it. Ignis was looking at him with that adorably furrowed brow of his, as though calculating how long it would take for him to finish his meal without dying. That only encouraged him more, so he only bit into the meat, sighing at its flavor and how much he wanted to eat it. He only managed a few more bites before having to stop, taking the time to breathe. 

_Hic!_

The hiccup that erupted from his throat startled him, nearly jolting Ignis awake from his own food coma. He hiccupped again, covering his mouth if only to keep them quiet.

Ignis eyed him with concern, a hand on his back as he grabbed one of the pieces of bread on offer to hand to him. Prompto sniffed, breathing through his mouth and coughing again after taking another bite and swallowing, ignoring Ignis’ offer of bread. His punishment for doing that resulted in more hiccups, jolting his body backwards and coming out even faster. They started escaping so quickly that it made it hard for him to talk. 

“Oh, dear,” Ignis said, looking slightly worried. “Prompto? You all right, love?”

Prompto could only nod, trying to fake a smile through it even as he tears were streaming down his face. “Nev— _hic!_ —never better Ig—hic!—Iggy,” he replied, drinking his water again and desperate for relief. A deep, painful hiccup ripped through his chest, and it made him moan. 

“Those sound absolutely terrible,” Ignis said sympathetically. “You don’t have to finish it, not with hiccups this torturous.”

“But I— _HIC!_ —ow, want to,” he complained. Stubbornly he wanted to finish because Ignis was already done, and he’d be damned if he exited this restaurant without beating him. It wasn’t even a competition but Prompto was adamant about enjoying it, even if it probably wasn’t worth it. There were two skewers left, and they looked impossibly big from where he was sitting. Yet he took a large bite anyway, hiccupping through it. 

He wasn’t surprised when Ignis draped an arm over him, his other hand holding the skewer for him. It was uncomfortable, as the humidity was still overbearing, and the spicy meal he was still working through like a champ was making him sweat. He knew, however, that Ignis was doing it as encouragement; as a subtle form of dominance. It was a nudge to keep going, for him to hold it in front of him as a tantalizing option to stuff himself fuller. So, of course he took another bite. Because seeing Ignis pleased was worth it.

Prompto wondered if he could even still swallow from how much he was hiccupping, his chest starting to sting. His stomach was starting to feel stuffed as the last bites of his skewer was pushed down his throat. “That’s it, love,” he heard Ignis say, rubbing his shoulder to ease him through the spice. “Just one more bite, and you won’t have to order anything more.”

Several more hiccups erupted from him before he could even finish chewing the goddamn thing, but he did it. He felt it travel to his stomach, setting his esophagus on fire, and practically jumped in his seat at the forceful spasm that it caused. He blushed through his already flushed cheeks, taking gentle sips of his water.

“Now I’m worried,” Ignis stated. “As lovely as you are stuffed full, to see you in pain in this way is not to my liking.”

Hic. “We c— _hic!_ —can stop at— _hic!_ —the store for help,” Prompto said, catching his breath as the spice was slowly starting to fade. He wiped the sides of his eyes with a napkin. 

Ignis rubbed Prompto’s stuffed belly. “Milk will help, I think. Or cream.” His pupils dilated, as though making up his mind on what he thought was going to bloat him fuller. “Cream would definitely be suitable, wouldn’t you agree?” He patted Prompto’s navel, earning him a sigh and a hiccup from his partner. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, smiling shyly. 

Ignis kissed his cheek. “Shh, no need for apologies. Let’s get you something to drink, then.” Ignis was quick to tip the server handsomely, Prompto trying his best to hide his hiccups but it was futile when they were still fast and painful. He sheepishly thanked them for their meal and rushed to his lover’s side to avoid embarrassing himself more.

“Holy crap— _hic!_ —they— _hic!_ —keep going!” Prompto said, leaning into Ignis’ side. The blond couldn’t help but notice the taller man’s relaxed gait, as though he were tipsy, when in reality it was from an overtaxed stomach and an attempt to walk without falling asleep. He grinned to himself at that. It amused him to no end that his attempts to relax his uptight boyfriend were paying off considerably, and more successfully than he anticipated. Suddenly he kept doing the same habits that he was imprinting onto Prompto. How very ironic.

“We’re at the store, so you won’t have to wait long to be rid of them,” Ignis said confidently.

Prompto hiccupped, his body jerking. “You sound so sure.”

“An aggravated diaphragm brought on by spicy food can easily be rectified by dairy, so I’ve heard,” Ignis stated, plopping two half-gallon cartons of cream into a basket. Prompto gulped. 

“Uh…” Prompto said dumbly, the sound ending in a hiccup that he hoped wasn’t loud enough for everyone in the store to hear. 

Ignis only smirked at his lover’s look of fear, charged with sexual tension. “Do your best, love.” 

Prompto, even though he was too full and shouldn’t have anything else, couldn’t wait to get back to the Regalia.

Ignis practically shoved one of the half-gallon cartons in his face, citing his still persistent hiccup problem. Prompto took his time opening the carton, wanting Ignis to squirm in the passenger seat beside him. “It should taste good, being from a Garula.”

Prompto took the first few sips, the soothing thick liquid easing the leftover burn from his meal. He still hiccupped, though. He winced at the feeling, catching his breath. “It does taste— _hic!_ —good. Kinda— _hic!_ —sweet?”

Ignis tilted the carton up again, his dominance starting to show again. The blond found it hilarious how impatient he was. “Keep drinking, then.”

And so he did.

The feeling of the thick cream hitting his gut was overwhelming at first. It certainly filled out any available space, and he was worried that it would still encourage his hiccups. Yet when he took a break, leaving ¾ of the carton still full, he was thankful that he could take in air without a hiccup interrupting him.

“Woohoo! They’re gone!” Prompto cheered, burping. “Guess you were right, but what else is new?”

Ignis was still tilting the carton. Prompto’s cock twitched, seeing him look so fucking turned on and pushy. He could feel a prominent wetness in his underwear now. “You’re not finished, darling.” 

Prompto burped again, trying to clear space, before doing as his lover said. Ignis was pushing against his belly for encouragement, giving it gentle pats and rubs as Prompto attempted to keep drinking it. Its thickness wasn’t helping matters.

“I tell you it all the time, because you deserve to hear it every day, but you look so fucking beautiful, Prom,” Ignis said, his voice dripping with sex, jiggling his lover’s stomach. Prompto hummed at the compliment, transfixed by his touch and the rapid draining of his beverage. “Such a good boy for me, finishing everything I ever give you. Such an adorable, chubby thing you’re turning into.”

Prompto had gotten used to Ignis’ dirty talk rather quickly, and now they left him desperate for Ignis’ cock like no tomorrow. As per usual, even though he just sucked him off in the very car they sat in, Prompto was horny for him again. 

He realized too quickly that he had to stop; it was too much. The meal he had was getting to him, aggravating his stomach. He wasn’t feeling sick, but he was certainly not still hungry. He breathed through his mouth as he took his lips off the lid, feeling along the upper part of his gut. There was no give at all. 

When he put the carton in his lap, pushing his belly out to give himself room, Prompto’s eyebrows rose to notice that Ignis, too, had the other carton and was drinking it enthusiastically. He hadn’t even noticed that he had taken his hands away, too focused on trying to fit everything in. Ignis had his head tilted against the seat, eyes shut, and looking so fucking blissed out that he had to stop and stare. 

_Well then._

“You too?” he asked, licking his lips of any remaining cream. “And here I thought that was for me.”

Ignis smirked, his eyes showing mirth as he fixed his gaze on him. He took his lips off the edge of the carton, taking a breath. Was it half empty already? “I get thirsty, looking at you.”

Prompto snorted unattractively but saved himself at the last second. “Of all times to say a pun! You fucking bastard.”

Ignis chuckled, blinking sleepily, once again using one of his hands to tilt his own carton back, looking thoroughly stuffed beyond capacity but was not stopping his pace at all. 

Prompto tried to keep going to match his pace, he really did, but halfway through the cream and he was desperate for air. He burped wetly behind his hand, feeling some of the liquid in the back of his throat, but was otherwise not feeling sick. He moaned. “Fuck, Iggy… can’t do it. ‘M sorry. I’m so stuffed, shit…”

He heard the carton Ignis just had hit the car floor, empty. Ignis’ eyes roamed over him with a lustful gaze as he licked his fingers of some escaped drops, before eyeing the carton still in his lap. Prompto’s eyebrows rose. “Can’t let it go to waste, Prompto,” he said, sounding pretty full himself. Yet there was a hunger still there, one that Prompto hadn’t seen before.

The blond sat in his seat for a second, wondering if he should cut them off, but ever so gently handed it over. What, was he going to say no? What reason would there be, other than a risk of being sick? Besides… he couldn’t say no to Ignis. 

Wordlessly, Prompto watched as Ignis took his own half-filled carton away, watching in awe as Ignis tipped back what remained of the cream, his throat bobbing as the thick drink disappeared into his stomach. How he was fitting it inside, Prompto couldn’t say. He could barely get through half of the half gallon carton, and yet Ignis was all too eager to finish it. The fact that his belly was filled with dinner, snacks, and now _one and a half_ half-gallon cartons of cream was enough to make his brain short-circuit. 

“Holy… holy shit, Iggy,” Prompto said in amazement as Ignis lazily licked cream from his lips, his evergreen eyes glassy with pleasure and fullness. The older boy dropped the now empty cream carton to the floor of the backseat, hiding a few burps, preferring to rub his swollen gut to feel how much it grew during the rapid intake of calories. Prompto could see Ignis was in an almost sedative state, pinching and prodding the plumpness on his navel until he was half-hard in his trousers. 

“Gods…” Ignis said, head leaning back against the seat, looking as though he was in his own world. “Prom… Prompto, I can’t get enough.”

Prompto tried to move himself closer, wincing at his own swollen stomach and avoiding the seat belt buckles. The idea of Ignis trying to put even more inside of him was a terrifying thought, if he had to be honest. “You can’t eat more, you’ll explode!”

“No…” Ignis said, breathing to get in air. “I… I want to keep feeling this, over and over again. This—” he hastily undid the straining buttons of his dress shirt, revealing a deep navel and a heavily distended, plump belly, and rubbed his fingers against the sensitive skin “—it feels so _good_. I want _more_.” He moaned as he pressed against it, the pressure of it not painful but deliciously tight.

Prompto helped rub it, watching Ignis in a delirious state of ecstasy, likely due to being overfull and aroused all at once. He wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not. He’s never seen him act this way.

“Babe… are you okay?” he asked.

Ignis chuckled quietly, as if to himself. “Oh, I’ve never been better.” He fumbled with his trouser button as well as his belt, which by now wasn’t even tightened around his waist to begin with. Even laying horizontally, the tightness was excruciating. He breathed out once he undid the button, belly rounding out more as he lowered the zipper. Ignis sighed in relief, massaging his stomach and reveling in the softness there. “Every time this happens, the urge becomes stronger. To _keep going_.”

“What do you mean?”

“To get _softer_ …” 

Prompto blinked. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Again, I ask my out-of-my-league boyfriend: What do you mean?”

Ignis sat up with some difficulty to kiss him on the lips, making his way down to give affection to his lover’s body. Prompto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to him as Ignis made his way back up to peck his jaw. Prompto loved it when he was like this, so affectionate and sweet from being so utterly content. 

“All my life, Prompto… everything has been carefully scheduled down to the last minute. Including my own meals. What I ate. How _much_ I ate. And when I was old enough, with Noctis to look after, I had to do it to myself, with no one watching. And I did it, every day, for so long.” He slapped his own stomach, feeling himself harden fully. He shuddered in place, as if a shiver went down his spine as a response; Prompto licked his lips at the sight, seeing Ignis lose himself to lust. “But now? _Now_ … I can eat anything I want. I can eat _so much_. No one can hold me to it.”

Prompto was getting distracted by both of their swollen stomachs touching and creating pressure, but what Ignis was suggesting wasn’t helping his arousal. “If you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking, then…”

Ignis roughly trailed one of his hands down Prompto’s torso, over the soft flesh of his love handles, and tracing the stretchmarks he adored once he lifted up his shirt. “I’m proposing a trade-off, if you will.” He readjusted himself in his pants. Prompto smirked. If someone had told him prior to their relationship that Ignis was a constantly horny, kinky piece of work, he would have laughed at them all the way to Niflheim. He was glad he was wrong. “My darling, submissive boyfriend could watch me grow, by his hands. Feed me until I almost burst every night. Fuck… I can hardly stand the thought of it.” Ignis was struggling to get his trousers off, wanting more freedom to touch himself. 

Prompto’s horny brain said an astounding yes, if only to see his boyfriend enjoy himself even more than he already was, but he couldn’t help but pick Ignis’ brain just to be safe. “On the condition that you, well… of course still stay active, if only to protect Noct. I mean, we already do, but… you know.”

“But of course,” Ignis agreed, ever pragmatic.

“A balanced diet, just… quadrupled.”

“ _Yes…_ ”

“Eat more than enough to bypass training, because...” Prompto trailed his hand down, cupping the swollen belly there. Yet even so, he knew Ignis was naturally slender and the paunch he had was still small. He tried to imagine the results, wondering how it would sit on his form, if only to see Ignis practically lose his mind over the changes. He smirked. “… you have a lot of work ahead of you, babe.”

“Astrals above, I want it _all_ ,” Ignis said, fiercely kissing his lover. 

It was going to be an interesting few weeks to come for sure, thought Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* uhhhhh so this turned into a “Ignis wants someone to feed his skinny butt” fic oop  
> Do I regret it? Absolutely fucking not. It's self indulgent but idc. Y'all got to see Ignis pulverize Prompto like mad, so it's only fair! 
> 
> The next fic is going to be like… the last one in this arch? I guess? I already have most of it written, too lmfaooo XD I couldn't wait! Weight gain isn’t super popular in this fandom and people are pretty shy leaving comments on it, so I’m not taking it super seriously and just going along for the ride. I just want to share it because I’m not the only one who has this kink. I appreciate all feedback :) Thank you for reading! The next part in this whole mess of a series will definitely be up shortly.
> 
> I'll have you all know that this whole story is 28 pages in Microsoft Word. _28 pages._ o.o'

**Author's Note:**

> IGNIS IS ME @ MY FUTURE PARTNER
> 
> Speaking of Ignis... guess who's the next lucky bastard for chapter 2? ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉) 
> 
> Also... this ended up being super wholesome? I couldn't help but not address Prompto's insecurities with weight since it's so tied to his character development anyway. Sorry if that isn't like... hot enough for you fjdskalfjk unless you got a kink for enthusiastic body positivity from anime boys, brought to you by yours truly.


End file.
